


J is for just jack

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [10]
Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Jack's reaction to Will's revelation of the "one moment that he thought about it."





	J is for just jack

"Oh come on," Will said, "there must have been some moment when you thought about it."

"Nope, never," Jack said, stirring his drink furiously and avoiding eye contact. He needed to make sure to burn any past diaries and destroy the paperwork from his tattoo removal. One moment from Will in their entire time together? How insulting.

It haunted him all night. 'A face he could learn to love', ugh. How trite. As if Jack hadn't been there for him through every low point. Jack clearly deserved better.

He can't help but fall asleep with a glimmer of hope, though.


End file.
